For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost
by bandogurl
Summary: Snape has an enemy. she happens to land the DADA prof spot. and she also happens to be Lupin's best friend. explore the thoughts and feelings of the Marauders and classmates post-OotP...
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any HP characters or related items.  
  
For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost...  
  
Chapter One:  
  
There, at the teachers' table, beside Professor Snape, sat a witch, hardly any older than Snape himself. She was a strange one. Her extremely curly brown hair was tied back in a messy bun, quite unlike Professor McGonagall's neat and tightly pinned version. Her eyes, half hidden by silver glasses, were a dark color and focused on the task her small, slender hands were flying over: knitting. She didn't look up when Professor Albus Dumbledore stood to address the students after the Sorting was completed. She continued her knitting, occasionally shooting a nasty glare at Snape after he would mutter something unheard by the rest of the occupants of the Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" the Headmaster boomed in the quickly quieting room. "I would first like to introduce to you, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor—Merlin knows how we go through them lately—Professor Torri Love!"  
  
The witch beside Snape—Professor Love, apparently—made no move to stand as was custom. She only released her left hand from her knitting long enough to wave.  
  
Chuckling, Dumbledore resumed his address, "She is often times either too busy or too exhausted to stand due to her other line of work that she will undoubtedly explain to you. It's quite a thrilling subject..."  
  
Dumbledore continued to explain the usual rules and regulations to the students as Snape turned to Torri and quietly said, "So, Love, how're your scars healing?"  
  
"I don't know why I even bother trying to be pleasant with you, Snivellus," she snapped, irritated. "You never return the favor. Kindly leave me be."  
  
"Whatever happened to dear Lupin? Is he still howling at the moon?"  
  
Torri stopped her knitting and glared at Snape. "He is where he is supposed to be. And even you know he cannot be cured, so, yes, he probably would be howling at the moon were it a full moon tonight. Which it isn't."  
  
The next day, the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins continuing with Defense Against the Dark Arts waited for their new professor to arrive. Draco Malfoy took the time to mock her: "She doesn't even use magic to knit! Her fingers kept getting caught in the yarn while her fork tried to put out her eye! It wouldn't surprise me if she wore Muggle clothes instead of robes and cloaks!" He laughed long and hard at the picture the thought produced.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp snap of the fingers was heard. The shutters closed and the candles went out. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for judging my character before you even meet me," a voice rang through the large, dark room. "How very typical. You are my cousin's son, aren't you?" A single candle lit, illuminating Professor Love where she stood at the top of the staircase leading to her office. "Of course you are. How could I think otherwise?" There was a brief silence in which her class stared at her and she sized them up. Then, in a brisk voice, she said, "Who here can tell me the difference between a Wiccan and a Death Eater?"  
  
No one answered or raised their hand. Not even Hermione. They were either intimidated by Professor Love or mesmerized by her. Her curled hair was pinned away from her face in the manner of the 1880s, and her glasses reflected the candlelight eerily. She wore all black. Her shirt was a shallow scoop neck with fitted sleeves to her elbows, from there, they flared out for three and a half inches. Her skirt was full and reached the tops of her feet. The boots she wore were high-heeled and had toes that curled upwards. While she didn't look like the typical Hogwarts Professor, she definitely had the personality of one from what her students had already gathered.  
  
Professor Love gave the class a stern look and said, "No one? How unusual. According to the letter Professor Lupin sent me a few days ago, Miss Granger, you should have already answered my question by now."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and, brushing her hair from her eyes, said, "The Wiccans are Muggles who perform Dark Magic with the aid of You-Know- Who, giving him the power to control them. They believe it to be a religion and are unaware of his hold on them. The Death Eaters are witches and Wizards who knowingly follow You-Know-Who. Or those placed under the Imperious Curse."  
  
Professor Love smiled. "Absolutely correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor... Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts! My name is Professor Torri Love and I allow no foolishness in my classroom. Therefore, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, please bring forward the sweets you have in your pockets and place them on my desk. You may retrieve them when class is dismissed." Crabbe and Goyle made no move, but stared at her. In a flash, she was in front of their table, glaring at them. "I ask only once. Give me the sweets. Now!"  
  
Still staring at Professor Love, Crabbe and Goyle emptied their pockets into her outstretched hands. Returning to her desk, she said, "You cannot hide sugar from me. I can smell it over a mile away. Mr. Finnegan, you sugar quill, if you please." She placed the collected candy on a pile on her desk. Seamus trudged forward and added his sugar quill. "And if any of you try to lie to me, the consequences will be most dire."  
  
Harry Potter raised his hand. "Professor, what is it that you do as your other line of work? The Headmaster said you would tell us about it. Are you an Auror?"  
  
Professor Love sighed and said, "I had hoped I wouldn't have to speak of it. It may make your parents a bit nervous about my teaching you..."  
  
"But look at what we've had in the past!" Ron Weasley blurted out. "Someone with You-Know-Who sticking out of the back of his head, a lying dandy, a Werewolf, someone pretending to be an Auror, and a really horrid toad-like witch! Surely you can't be much worse."  
  
"Unless you're a Vampire," Malfoy said coldly. "And from what my Father has said—"  
  
"Your father has never liked me, Draco," Professor Love interrupted. "And Mr. Weasley, I think it entirely rude the way you spoke f your past professors." Ron turned scarlet. "Professor Quirrell was killed by Voldemort, Professor Lockhart can't remember who he is—thanks to your broken wand, if memory serves, Mr. Weasley—Professor Lupin is a very dear friend of mine and was bitten when he was five or six, nothing he can do about it, Mr. Crouch lost his soul after posing as Mad-Eye and Professor Umbridge..."  
  
"Yes? What of her?" Hermione prompted.  
  
Professor Love looked irritated. "Well, I'd rather not think of her at all, really."  
  
"Why?"  
  
An angry glint appeared in the professor's eye. "It's because of her that I can't work for the Ministry of Magic anymore. She seemed to think that since my best friend was a Werewolf, I would betray all of Britain or something ridiculous like that," she took a deep breath that seemed to calm her. "You see, Werewolf Hunters aren't exactly trusted among the Ministries. They tend to think we would get infected on purpose just to bite everyone..."  
  
Hermione looked skeptical. "That can't be the only reason."  
  
"It is... Well, that, and my great-great-great-grandfather was a Vampire. But the only thing that is passed along to the Vampire's posterity is light sensitivity. That is why the shutters are closed and only the candles are lit. Bright light often times gives me a migraine," Professor Love explained, lighting more candles around the room with a wave of her wand. "Severus, I don't believe I sent for you. What is it?"  
  
Professor Snape strode forwards and, throwing a nasty look at Harry, said, "The Headmaster wished I confirm that your lunar cloaks and calendars are properly set."  
  
The two professors were looking at each other with absolute loathing in their eyes. "I take my tasks appointed very seriously. Even if I'm not paid to do so, I will continue to make sure they are working properly and any threatening Werewolves are taken care of... So, please leave my classroom, Snivellus," she added in a low voice, glaring daggers at the Potions Master.  
  
A heavy silence filled the room as the two professors glared at each other. Then, sneering at Love, Snape swept out of the classroom. After the door shut with a slam, Love heaved a great sigh of relief. "He, apparently, has not changed..." she muttered her index fingers rubbing her temples. She heard a slight whimper in the front row of desks. "Mr. Longbottom, what in Merlin's beard is the matter?"  
  
Neville Longbottom swallowed and quietly said, "I'm not that fond of Professor Snape, Professor."  
  
"Well, that makes two of us," Love replied, smiling at the young wizard. She noticed a slight disruption going on in the opposite side of the classroom. "Mr. Malfoy! When did I ask you to mock your fellow classmates? I warn you, watch where you tread. I am not above writing to your father. Ten points from Slytherin." She returned her attention to Neville. "Professor Snape has always been quite nasty to everyone he dislikes. Trust me, he was my next-door neighbor until he graduated Hogwarts and moved out... Or was it ran away? I can't remember. You have nothing to fear from him in this classroom. I want him in here as little as possible."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, what exactly are we going to be studying this term?"  
  
Love sat on her stool at the front of the classroom. "This term, we'll be discussing the differences between an enemy and a friend; between the innocent and guilty. We'll be having mock trials with my other classes of your year to give you an idea how one might find themselves in Azkaban or a free man. Then, we'll move onto defensive theory, continuing on through Christmas."  
  
"We will be able to perform magic in this class, though, right?"  
  
Professor Love looked quite puzzled. "Why wouldn't you? This class is designed to prepare you for whatever it is you might face out in the real world. You won't be students forever, I'm afraid. You won't be protected by Hogwarts' walls forever. You need to know how to defend yourselves if the need appears. Trust me, I'm not like Umbridge." She picked up her copy of the textbook and flipped through it. "Please read pages fifteen through twenty and answer these questions." She flicked her wand and five questions appeared on the slide screen that was descending behind her. "There will be no total need to talk, but if you have a question, raise your hand and I will assist you in any way I am able. Begin."  
  
She slid off her stool and made her way to her desk. As the students read about the Wiccans, their beliefs and Voldemort's hold on them, Professor Love reread the letter Lupin sent her:  
  
My Dearest Torri,  
I regret that it has been so long in replying to your last letter. I have been undeniably busy as of late with my assignments for the Order. Would that you could join me, but Professor Dumbledore has yet to allow you to join us in our fight against Voldemort.  
I write in response to your appointment as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Congratulations. I trust you will enjoy the post as mush as I did. The sixth year classes you will be instructing should include Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Neville Longbottom, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley (who prefers to be called Ron). Please take into account that Miss Granger has the habit of memorizing the entirety of the textbook as soon as she purchases it and will know the answer to any question you ask immediately. I trust this will cause you no hardship. Mr. Longbottom is the only son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, who, you will remember, were tortured into insanity by your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He is reluctant to speak on the subject, therefore, I ask you to not bring it up in class. Mr. Malfoy is the son of your other cousins, Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy. He will behave accordingly to the ways in which he has been raised. Please o not let his arrogance throw you. He will act like his father and you should not let your quarrel with Lucious disrupt Draco's learning. Finally onto Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. The one thing you should be aware of about Harry is that you knew his parents when they were at school and he will try to learn as much a he possibly can about them from you. Do try to be as tactful as you possibly can, Torri. Remember he has no memory of being with them and Dementors set off echoes of their last living night. Harry will occasionally bend and break the school rules, but only for the well-being of his fellow students. You should not judge him too harshly. He is James' son, after all. Now, Ron is Harry's best friend along with Hermione. The three are inseperable (does this remind you of another group of friends?) and do everything together. Ron's family, as you are well aware of, does not have much golf to their names and Draco will often try to provoke Ron with that information. Ron must be kept in check t all times, or Mrs. Weasley will have my pelt. Congratulations once again for taking Dolores' place in the staff. I daresay the students need another teacher who actually knows what she's teaching. I shall try to visit as soon as I can. If it happens to fall on the full moon, then I'll let you try to track and calm me down.  
With love, from,  
Remus P.S. one final note on Mr. Potter. He can create a corporeal Patronus in any case that he might need one or demonstrate how to perform the charm. I highly recommend that you teach your sixth and seventh years how to defend themselves from Dementors, using Harry or yourself as a demonstration.  
  
Professor Love folded the letter and placed it carefully inside her pocket. "Mr. Potter, will you come here for a moment?"  
  
Looking slightly confused, Harry silently walked over to her. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Re—Professor Lupin wrote that you can create a corporeal Patronus. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you show me after class is over, please?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Love smiled. "Thank you. You may sit do—" She was interrupted by the end of class bell. "There's the bell. Class dismissed. Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, get this candy off my desk and don't let me smell sugar in my classroom ever again!" The three students grabbed their candy as the others filed out.  
  
Ron and Hermione lingered. "Harry, are you coming?" Ron asked.  
  
"In a moment, Mr. Weasley. I've asked him to show me his Patronus," Love explained. "Now, then, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry raised his wand, and thinking of a happy memory, he said, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag erupted from the end of his wand and galloped around the classroom.  
  
Professor Love smiled warmly at the sight of the stag. "Brilliant, Mr. Potter. Just brilliant. Has Professor Lupin every told you your father's animagus form?"  
  
"Yes... You knew my father was an animagus?" Harry said, packing his bag.  
  
Hermione gave Love a puzzled look. "How could you possibly know?"  
  
"Hermione, Professor Lupin and Sirius Black were my best friends while at Hogwarts. I thought you knew that..." 


	2. Chapter Two

For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"How dare she call me that in front of the students?" Severus grumbled as he made his way down to the dungeons after he finished his solitary lunch. "Who does she think she is?" He slammed the door to his office.  
  
"The girl next door you picked on everyday," a serene voice answered from the shadows.  
  
Severus looked into the corner where the voice had issued. "Dumbledore," he said. "I wasn't expecting you."  
  
The Headmaster smiled and said, "Of course not. I came to warn you: Childhood grudges do nothing but drive the two of you apart. It would be best if you resolved your differences quickly before it becomes a full- fledged war inside the one against Voldemort." Dumbledore walked to the door, where he paused. "You should know. I have given my consent to allow Torri into the Order. I daresay her particular talent coupled with Remus' affliction could be a great asset."  
  
Professor Snape's mood did not improve before the N.E.W.T. class began. Shooting all the students nasty looks, he gave them the assignment and began walking between the workstations.  
  
Malfoy hadn't gotten his supplies out before he asked, "Professor, why do you and that Love woman hate each other?"  
  
Movement stopped. All eyes were upon Snape, waiting for his answer. He willingly gave it. "Though Professor Love is of Slytherin House, she never behaved like she deserved the honor. Her closest friends were in Gryffindor—Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She and I have extremely conflicting personalities and there's no doubt in my mind that she and Black had several pranks planned to pull on me that would only result in my death if executed properly." Noticing none of them had begun brewing the potion, he snarled, "Get to work!"  
  
{A/n: the POV jumps to the students.}  
  
As Harry carefully ground dung beetle eyes into a fine powder, he leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "D'you think that's true? What he said about Professor Love?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione replied. "You visited Snape's memories. Was she helping Sirius and your dad?"  
  
"No... No, she wasn't there at all," Harry muttered, dumping the powdered beetle eyes into his cauldron. "So, who's lying?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." 


	3. Chapter Three

For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Dearest Darling Moony,  
I am happy to finally tell you that Prof. Dumbledore has permitted me to join the Order. He feels that, together, you and I may be able to recruit other Werewolves to the cause.  
Thank you very much for your words about the students. They behaved exactly how you wrote they would. I am afraid I may have trouble with Mr. Malfoy, but, as I told him, I am not above writing to Lucius about him.  
If you are to visit, please be careful. Not all Werewolf Hunters are as kind as I. I would be able to bear it if you were killed on your way to Hogwarts. However, if you are intent on this visit, please stop by the house I was evicted from last month and collect my Kneazle. I could not find her when I left the house, but I am quite sure she will try to attack you when you arrive there, only because she has never met you before, of course. When you find her, simply sedate her and she will not give any more trouble. If you would do that for me, I would greatly appreciate it.  
There is something that has been plaguing my mind since I arrived at Hogwarts, Moony. Prof. Snape seems to still hate us though it has been nearly seventeen years since we last harassed him. He has not resorted to calling me 'Wolfie,' yet, but he has provoked me into calling him 'Snivellus' several times. I believe that this is a result of the negative effect we had on him, Moony. You remember exactly what I said. You remember how unpopular he was at school. Somehow I think it to be our fault that he joined the Death Eaters. I think we made him desperate to find somewhere he fit in and was accepted. I am afraid of what may happen as a result of the bitterness he holds for us. I do not wish to repeat what happened between us when we were students. I have no idea how to patch things up with him, and I need to son. It would not do if we hate each other when we are promoting unity between the students. You know how I hate to be hypocritical.  
I must end my letter here. My students are arriving.  
With love, from  
Plimpy  
  
Remus smiled as he folded Torri's letter into quarters and put it in his pocket. He couldn't believe she was still signing with 'Plimpy' after twenty-two years. He assumed she would have used a different name by now.  
  
Molly Weasley stuck her head into the drawing room. "Are you coming to breakfast, Remus?" she asked.  
  
"In a moment, Molly," he replied, examining the picture in the room and as she left for the kitchen. The picture was of Sirius and Torri. She had sent it to Remus as soon as she heard of Sirius' death. Enclosed with it was a note that was also framed—by Molly, Remus guessed—and standing by it:  
  
This is the only picture of Sirius that I could find. It was taken just after he graduated from Hogwarts. I hope it brightens the place, for knowing his mum as I do, that house will need it. Know that you have my condolences. Love, Torri -  
  
Remus noticed there were smudges in the emerald words. Torri must have written the note while crying. She had written to Remus soon after sending the picture and told him she had never cried harder before she received the letter announcing Sirius' death. Sighing, Remus turned away from the smiling cousins and went to breakfast.  
  
He wasn't paying much attention to what he was eating, however. He was preoccupied with thoughts of Torri. She was year younger than the Marauders, but had established a solid and steady pen friend relationship with Remus after he left Hogwarts. He could always count o her writing as often as he did... But there was a time, about twelve or thirteen years ago, when he didn't receive a response from her for three years. Remus knew that her parents had been murdered just before her strange absence, but that didn't explain why his letters were returned to him...  
  
Shrugging it away, he decided he would ask Torri about it when he visited and finally got to see her again. 


	4. Chapter Four

For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
One night, two weeks into the first term, Torri's quiet knitting session was interrupted by the appearance of a bizarre creature in her office. It was a small catlike thing with black fur speckled with silver, outsized ears and a tail like a loin. Without warning, it jumped onto Torri's lap and began to purr loudly. Torri recognized it immediately. "Miniver! Where did you come from?" Torri asked her beloved Kneazle.  
  
"Hello, Plimpy," a slightly hoarse voice said from her office door.  
  
Torri's heart leapt. It had been nearly seventeen years since she had last heard that voice. She looked up at the owner and said, "Hello, Moony."  
  
For a moment, the two long-time friends stared at each other. Remus looked exactly as Torri though he would. He wore an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted and though only a year Torri's elder, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.  
  
When both had regained their senses, Torri stood and they crossed the small distance and hugged each other tightly. Still holding Torri, Remus said, "It's been far too long, Tor..." He held her out at arm's length. "And I think you've quite outgrown 'Plimpy'."  
  
She looked scandalized. "Remus, I've had that nickname for twenty-two years! You can't be asking that we change it now; I'll never get used to a new one!"  
  
"Well, you can't expect me to walk around calling a grown witch by a childish nickname," he said. "We only called you Plimpy because you reminded us of one when we met."  
  
Torri blushed and turned away from him. "Snape had cursed me and stuck me in that tree. It wasn't my fault," she crossed her arms and pouted a little.  
  
Remus sighed. "Then I suppose I'll have to continue calling you 'Plimpy' since you intend to keep it."  
  
She smiled at him. "You better believe it."  
  
The next day, Professor Love was late to N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts by five minutes. "Excuse me," she said, quickly descending the stairs from her office. "I had an unavoidable affair of state. You three--" she pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione "—I need you to stay after class for a few minutes. Now them, we're going to jump to a different lesson than planned. Harry, tell me what a Patronus is and what it does."  
  
Harry looked slightly caught off guard. "Er... A Patronus is a guardian that acts as a shield between you and a Dementor."  
  
Love smiled. "Exactly. Who here beside Harry already knows how to conjure one and has done so successfully?" She quickly counted the hands. "A fair few. Well, that's a small comfort. The incantation is—"  
  
"What does a Patronus look like?" Malfoy interrupted.  
  
"Whatever it wants to look like," Love answered, unmoved. "Yours will be different from mine, which, in turn, will be different from Harry's. But it will be the same every time you conjure it. Am I clear?" Malfoy nodded. "Good. The incantation is Expecto Patronum and will only work properly if you are thinking of an extremely happy memory... Right. Now get out your wands and give it a try."  
  
The students practiced conjuring their Patronuses for a bit before Hermione, as her silver otter faded from view, asked, "Professor, will you show us yours?"  
  
Love nodded, raised her wand, and, focusing on her happy memory, uttered the incantation. A silver Jabberknoll—a tiny bird—erupted from her wand tip and fluttered around the room.  
  
"What's your happy memory?"  
  
Love blushed a little and said, "My sixteenth birthday..." 


	5. Chapter Five

For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"My sixteenth birthday..."  
  
Remus smiled and closed the office door more securely. He certainly remembered that night and used it for his own Patronus occasionally...  
  
January 26 was a quiet day for the most part. Torri walked into the Great Hall for dinner, expecting nothing unusual to happen. Just as she passed through the double doors, however, two seventh year wizards grabbed her arms in strong grips. They pulled her across the Great Hall to the steps in front of the teacher's table. There, she saw her capturers: James Potter on her right, Sirius Black on her left.  
  
James called for everyone's attention, "Today happens to be Torri Love's birthday. And we'd like to sing a little song to her." He looked at Sirius. "Ready, Padfoot?" Sirius nodded. Then they both broke out in song:  
  
"Here we have a pretty little witch But there's something that she's missed: She's 16 and never been kissed. Surely that's a crime!"  
  
Torri blushed scarlet and buried her face in her hands. She didn't look at either of them all throughout their song. Finally, at the end of it, James pulled her hands down and kissed her on the cheek before pulling her into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Plimpy," he said after letting her go.  
  
"Thank you, but you're both horrid," she said.  
  
Sirius smiled and said, "Of course we are. C'mere, give us a hug." Torri smiled and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, cuz."  
  
Near the end of dinner, Remus wandered over to the Slytherin table, avoiding Snape at all costs. When he reached Torri, he bent and whispered, "Join me for a walk in the courtyard?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, finishing her pumpkin juice. She stood and the two left the Great Hall.  
  
When they reached the courtyard, Torri looked skyward and said, "Oh, they're horrible. Who told them it was my birthday, anyway?"  
  
"Not to be rude," Remus said, laughing, "but one of them is your cousin. I suppose he just remembered. That's all."  
  
Torri lowered her gaze to the ground and kicked a rock. "I guess you're right. You're always right... Moony, I have to tell you..." She stopped walking and looked back at the castle.  
  
Remus shot her a concerned look. "Tell me what?"  
  
"That I know what you are," she said simply. "But I'm all right with that..."  
  
"But you want to be a Werewolf Huntress—"  
  
Torri waved the concern away. "I never said I wanted to kill them, did I?" she asked, turning to face him. "I'll just get them away from human inhabited areas." She smiled and walked to the steps leading to the grounds. "There's something else... I think we need to leave Severus alone..."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Remus was shocked. "You're the reason we—they—started harassing him in the first place!"  
  
"That's a lie and you know it... Remus, I think we're having an extremely negative influence on him," Torri said, sitting down on the steps. "He has no friends and when we could befriend him, we're turning him upside-down and cursing him every chance we get!"  
  
Remus sat next to her. "You know I don't do that-"  
  
"But you never stop us," she interrupted. "It's really kind of sad, Remus. Every time I try to ask him for Potions help—you know he's the best in the school—he curses me before I can get two words out. I haven't laid a wand on him in four years. Honest. I stopped attacking him at the en of my second year."  
  
"Then why say 'we'?"  
  
Torri sighed. "Because I feel it's my fault. And I never stop them..."  
  
"Should you?"  
  
"I'm his next-door neighbor, Moony," she said. "He doesn't have a very pleasant home life. His dad yells at his mum all the time. And he uses the Cruciatus Curse on them almost as often... His family is worse than mine and almost as bad as Sirius'. It's only a matter of time before he joins the Death Eaters..."  
  
To the surprise of them both, Remus started laughing. Seeing her confused face, he said, "We're sitting here, after hours, under the stars, on your birthday... And we're talking about Snape! Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs'll never believe it!"  
  
"Moony, I'm serious about this!"  
  
Remus nodded. "I know; I am too," he said. "I'll talk to them tonight if I can. But, let's talk about something different."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He thought for a second. "Ho I knew exactly what I wanted to give you for your birthday, but I couldn't afford it... Then I though of something else."  
  
Torri raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"  
  
"This." Remus gently lifted her chin and kissed her, holing her tightly in his arms. During the embrace, he realized how much Torri meant to him; how mush he actually loved her. He didn't want the moment to end. Nor did he want to graduate and leave her at Hogwarts. But he also knew Sirius would never allow them to date. In Padfoot's eyes, no man alive was good enough for Torri. Not even one of his best friends."  
  
When the embrace did end, Remus searched Torri's eyes for a negative reaction. She smiled serenely and murmured, "I guess I can't claim sweet sixteen and never been kissed anymore, can I?" The two laughed quietly and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Y'know, the typical witch would expect you to ask me out now. But..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"But I'm not the typical witch and you heard Padfoot: 'Listen carefully, Plimpy. No wizard dead or alive is good enough for you. Not even Moony, Wormtail or Prongs. I don't want you to date anyone of them until after you've graduated... And if I hear you have designs on a Muggle, I'll curse you into oblivion!'" Torri laughed again. "So I don't expect you to ask me out. I would prefer it if you didn't, actually."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would only make Sirius angry," she answered. "And he's scary when he's angry. I don't want you to have to suffer his wrath."  
  
"Lupin! Love! What are you two doing out here so late?" the harsh voice of Professor McGonagall sliced through the tranquil courtyard. "Get yourselves in your Common Rooms this instant and five points from both your Houses!"  
  
Once Remus got back to Gryffindor Tower, James and Peter literally tackled him. "Did you do it, Moony?" James demanded.  
  
Peter sat on Remus' feet and asked, "Did you kiss her?"  
  
"Because we know how much you like Torri."  
  
"Did ya do it? Did ya, Moony?"  
  
Remus disentangled himself from James and Peter, stood, smiled and said, "Perhaps." Then he walked over to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. "By the way, thanks, Padfoot. You helped me realize just how much I care for Torri." He disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Sirius scowled t the fire...  
  
The opening door pulled Remus out of his reverie. "What you need to do, Neville, is think of your mother smiling at you. Try that," Torri's voice floated in over the heads of three students that Remus knew and hadn't seen for a while. He waved them inside the office and closed the door on Torri's voice ("Good!").  
  
"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised to see his friend in the castle again.  
  
"I had to bring Torri her kneazle, so I thought I would stay a few days," Remus explained. 


	6. Chapter Six

For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Professor Lupin was in the middle of telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione how he and the other Marauders had met Professor Love when there was a knock at the office door. Professor Love entered and gave Lupin an inquiring look.  
  
"Just telling them how we found you in a tree," he said, as she closed the door.  
  
"Well, if you're going to continue telling them embarrassing stories of our school days, I may have to discontinue these meetings, Moony," Love laughed, slightly red. "I think you three ought to go down to dinner now."  
  
"What about you?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll have Dobby send something up," Lupin said before whispering to Love.  
  
The three students reluctantly left the office and went to dinner. As they ate, Hermione had an odd expression on her face. "'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
She swallowed a bit of pumpkin juice and said, "I was just thinking about Lupin and Love. Don't you think they acted a little, well, too friendly when we left?"  
  
"You heard her, they're best friends, Hermione," Ron said, stuffing a roll in his mouth. He had gotten quite skilled at talking with his mouth full. "There's nothing going on."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Perhaps you're right," she said. "It just seems strange that her best friend's a Werewolf when she's a Werewolf Huntress..."  
  
"Doesn't matter, anyways. He's leaving for London in the morning..."  
  
"But the full moon's next week!"  
  
Harry nodded. "And the Knight Bus'll get him to London before then. Relax." 


	7. Chapter Seven

For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"Miss your furry friend already?" Severus muttered to Torri as the two set off back to the castle after seeing Lupin off at the Hogwarts' gates.  
  
Torri shot him a look. "He's not furry, Severus," she said, crossly.  
  
"I only saw him off because Dumbledore told me to," Severus said.  
  
"I'm sure Remus appreciated it in any case."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the castle's courtyard. "Severus," Torri began, stopping. "Look, I think we need to end our feud. Therefore, I offer my amende honorable." She held out a scroll of parchment. Severus unrolled it and began reading. "It states everything I have ever done or said against you and offers my apology."  
  
A frown creased Severus' face. "You've haven't raised an offensive wan against me in twenty years. Most of this Potter and Black did," he said.  
  
"I realize that. But as they are both dead, I feel I should take responsibility for their actions," she explained.  
  
There was a brief silence in which Severus contemplated her apology. "Very well, then," he said finally, holing out his hand. "Apology accepted."  
  
Torri awkwardly shook his hand. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm left-handed." 


	8. Chapter Eight

For the Want of the Moon, the Marauders are Lost  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
"I had forgotten how quickly night falls at Hogwarts," Torri said, her eyes trained on the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling as dinner began one cold November night.  
  
Snape gave her a wary look. "All Werewolves are accounted for, then?" he asked, noticing there was a full moon that night.  
  
Torri nodded. "There are none in the area." She took a bite of a roll. "AT least there weren't before I came to dinner."  
  
They continued to eat in a peaceful silence between them. The students were s noisy as usual, though. Suddenly, Snape's black owl flew up to them and dropped a letter between their plates. Snape swallowed. "Hmm. It's addressed to both of us."  
  
"Molly's handwriting. D'you suppose they need help?" Torri mumbled through her shepherd's pie.  
  
"I don't know," Snape said, opening the letter. "'Forgive me, Torri, Severus, for disturbing your dinner. I have distressing news. I know you're probably well aware that tonight's the full moon with that excellent ceiling in the Great Hall. But what you probably are not fully aware of is Remus had been sent on an assignment last week. We expected him to have returned by now. Torri, I'm afraid he might be heading to Hogwarts to find you. He hasn't stopped staring at that picture of you and Sirius from the time he returned from visiting you until he left on his assignment. I strongly suggest searching the grounds for him. Severus, please find some potion that may help calm him or something to that effect. Write back in the morning and tell me if you've found him or not. Love Molly...'"  
  
Torri heard a wolf cry in the distance. "Great." She muttered. She stood and walked to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Molly just wrote to us and said Remus is missing." The wolf's cry was louder and closer now. "I suggest locking the students in here until dawn. I'm fairly certain that's him, so I'll try to get him into the Shrieking Shack. Meet me there with whatever Severus has come up with."  
  
"Good luck, Torri."  
  
She smiled faintly and ran out of the Great Hall as the Headmaster related the situation to the rest of the school. It began to rain as Torri crossed the courtyard. She paused when she heard footsteps behind her. Seeing it to be Harry, she firmly said, "Get back inside, Potter. There's no use for you here." Then, without another word, she began to change.  
  
It seemed she was simply shrinking, but to dog size. She fell onto all fours as silvery-grey fur sprouted all over her body. Finally, with the appearance of her tail, her transformation was complete. She had become a Silver Wolfe. She looked at Harry. Her once dark eyes were a glowing silver. He hadn't moved. She snapped at him to get him moving, then she bounded off into the grounds, searching for the Werewolf.  
  
She heard his cry and detected hi scent. He was somewhere by the Quidditch pitch. She let out a howl, tying to lure the Werewolf to her. He heard her cry and began hunting. When he was roughly twenty feet from her and the Whomping Willow, where she wanted him, he bared his teeth and growled threateningly at her. Her fur stood on end as she answered his challenge.  
  
But something was wrong. There was a new cent now. One that she recognized. It was Harry Potter. She quickly looked around; he was nowhere in sight. Cursing James' Invisibility Cloak, she returned her attention to the Werewolf. He was crouched, ready to attack. Which he did, but in the direction of Harry's scent.  
  
Close to panicking, she leapt at the Werewolf, biting into his neck and knocking him away from Harry. The Werewolf swiped at her, trying to get her off him, tearing at her Wolfe flesh with his razor sharp claws. He released him and attacked again. The two Wolves fought each other viciously until she was able to overcome him. He slumped on the midnight chilled ground. She dragged him under the Whomping Willow, between a gap in the roots, by her teeth.  
  
Since he was twice her size, it took her a while to drag him all along the dirt filled passageway into the Shrieking Shack. There, when she arrived with the unconscious Werewolf, stood Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Without a word to her, they levitated the Werewolf onto the bed in the upstairs bedroom. She limped up the stairs behind them.  
  
Snape had just poured a light blue potion down the Werewolf's throat when she entered. Dumbledore scratched her behind the ear and said, "Good job, Torri. Severus has given him a sleeping draught. He should sleep until dawn." He smiled at her then left with Snape and McGonagall.  
  
Yawning slightly in her exhaustion, she jumped onto the bed, curled dup next to the Werewolf and fell asleep. She woke just before awn and transformed back into her human form, once again thankful Animagus transformations included clothes. Then she waited for the sun.  
  
She didn't have long to wait, however. Within minutes, the pale sunlight hone on the Werewolf's muzzle and the animal features melted into Remus Lupin's wan and worn face. Torri had her best friend back. Without taking her eyes off his closed pair, she conjured a blanket and pulled it over his unrobed boy.  
  
His eyes flickered open as she brushed his hair away from his face. He grabbed her hand and rubbed her fingers on his cheek. "It's seldom I wake from the animal condition with someone by my side," he muttered.  
  
Torri smiled. "Um, Minerva brought you a change of clothes," she said. "I'll just step out for a bit while you dress, shall I?" Without waiting for a response, she climbed off the bed and entered the hall, closing the door behind her.  
  
Minutes later, the door opened and Remus—now dressed—pulled Torri into a tight hug. He could see the still flowing blood staining the back of her shirt. He wiped some away from her eyes and said, "I'm sorry about all this. You look terrible."  
  
She smiled. "So now I look terrible on top of being short?" she laughed, taking his hand. "C'mon, let's get breakfast."  
  
By the time they reached the castle, everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast, gossiping about the previous night's events. Remus and Torri stayed long enough to fill their plates, and then rushed up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey fussed over their cuts, scratches and bite marks. 


End file.
